1. Field of the. Invention
This invention relates to a camera and more particularly to a camera incorporating a motor-driven focusing device and a motor-driven zooming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, the single-lens reflex cameras have greatly contributed to enlargement of-the photographable range of the cameras by the use of photo-taking lenses of varied focal lengths as cameras of this type are generally arranged to permit use of interchangeable lenses. Meanwhile, however, for general photographers, a normally desirable photographing range can be covered by a zoom lens of, for example, three magnifications having variable focal lengths from 35 to 105 mm. However, the sizes of the single-lens reflex cameras of this kind have come to increase their sizes in general because of the recent tendency of including automatic motor-driven devices for film winding, film rewinding, automatic lens focusing, etc. As a result, it has been extremely difficult to improve the portability of these cameras which excel in optical performance.